


you and me: always

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want it to be over,” Oikawa whispers. “I don’t want it to end.”</p><p>He realizes then that Oikawa isn’t just nervous, isn’t just worried and feeling pressure over the upcoming match; he’s scared. Scared of the future, scared of what’s next.</p><p>Or </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a conversation before the match against Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me: always

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of emotions. That is all.

“You're worried.” It isn't a question, just an obvious (very obvious) statement of fact. He's known that this tournament would probably stress Oikawa out more so than any in the past. Because this is possibly their last one. A loss means failure, the inability to do what they said they'd do since junior high.

It means no more volleyball.

(Or no more volleyball together.)

But even though it's a concern they both have, even though it's something that lingers in their minds, has been lingering in their minds for weeks now, they can't let it overtake them. Letting worry and stress and pressure win out is sure to make a loss more likely.

Oikawa leans back against the wall, sighing softly. “You can tell?”

He wants to scoff, to call him out for the stupid question, but doesn't. Instead, he leans back against the wall, next to Oikawa, their shoulders brushing. “It's kind of obvious.” Not just to him, either. By this point in their lives, after so many years together, Iwaizumi is a self-proclaimed professional at reading Oikawa, at understanding what goes through his head during tense times just like this. But this time it's not just him who can see how much pressure Oikawa is feeling. The whole team can tell, can feel how tense their captain is.

“Yeah… sorry about that. The last match, I mean.”

“Don't apologize, dumbass.” He nudges Oikawa's shoulder lightly. "Just don't get like that again… don't overthink things. We'll be fine."

Oikawa frowns, averts his gaze. “They’re strong, Iwa-chan. We saw it last time.”

He pushes himself off of the wall, moves in front of Oikawa so he can look him in the eyes. This position makes it much harder for Oikawa to look away while he’s speaking, to try and hide the dark thoughts, the doubts, rushing forward and plaguing him with every passing moment.

(Like he could ever hide something like that from Iwaizumi.)

They’re looking at each other, eyes finally locked. Oikawa laughs softly, as if that suddenly eliminates his whispered doubts from a moment before. “You’ll probably hit me for saying something like that, won’t you Iwa—?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t. Instead, he rests his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, squeezes it gently. “We’re strong too.” _We can win._

“I know, but I’m sure they’ve gotten stronger, and even that match against Datekou was tough, this one will probably be worse and what if we can’t—?”

He sighs, unconsciously squeezes Oikawa’s shoulder a little tighter than he means to as the worries are spoken out loud, lingering heavily between them—weights over their heads that they _can’t_ allow to come crashing down. “Don’t say that.”

“You don’t feel it? At least a little?”

He does. He really does. But letting it overtake him, them, is the last thing they need. Not now. Not when this match, this moment, is so important.

“Of course I feel it.” Iwaizumi won’t lie to Oikawa about that—and even if he did, Oikawa would know. “But we’ll be fine. We’ll win.”

“And what if we’re not? What if we can’t?”  

“Then we’ll figure it out.”

There’s a silence between them for a moment, and Iwaizumi wonders if his words got through to Oikawa, if they’ll stop him from being so tense and worried.  

“I don’t want it to be over,” Oikawa whispers. “I don’t want it to end.”

He realizes then that Oikawa isn’t just nervous, isn’t just worried and feeling pressure over the upcoming match; he’s scared. Scared of the future, scared of what’s next.

“It won’t. You’re still gonna play after high school, it won’t be over.”

“Yeah, but not with _you_ , Hajime.”

Oh. _Oh._ “Tooru…”

“It’s not the same… it won’t be the same without you and I don’t want it to end.”

It _will_ feel weird when it does end. They’ve been playing together for so long—started when they were only six when they played in their backyards and had absolutely no clue what they were doing back then, still were just learning. But they grew stronger, got better, together, all throughout elementary school, middle school, high school.

And now this is it. This next match will determine if that will continue on for at least a little while longer or all end in one simple moment.

Iwaizumi realizes that he’s kind of scared too, is worried about what it will feel like when everything _is_ over. Volleyball has been so important in their lives, always has been.

(But there’s so much more to them than that, and the end doesn’t take away anything from the bond between them.)

“I don’t want it to end either,” he murmurs softly. “But even if it does, that doesn’t mean we’re over. It’s still going to be you and me. Always.”

Oikawa looks surprised for a brief moment, like he wasn't expecting to here that, but then smiles. The worry is still there, Iwaizumi’s sure—a heavy feeling like that doesn’t dissipate so easily—but he thinks it’s subsided the slightest bit. “Is this you saying you want to be stuck with me forever, Iwa-chan?”

His face is hot when he realizes the implication of the words. Not that he doesn’t mean them, it’s just embarrassing as hell that they slipped past his lips so easily. Forever is a strong implication, after all.

(But it’s one that he means. Will always mean.)

“S-shut up, idiot.”

“That’s a yes, then.”

“I never said that!”

“But you implied it!” Oikawa finally straightens up and leans forward, hugging Iwaizumi tightly. He’s laughing quietly and Iwaizumi smiles softly, returning the hug.  

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

“I know you do.” He pulls back—because they have a match and really should get moving—and presses a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. It’s a barely there, soft and lingering press of his lips, but it’s enough. “I love you too.”

Oikawa protests, pouts as he complains about Iwaizumi letting go of him so quickly after such a meaningful moment.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the whines, turns to finally leave the secluded hallway and go back to the gym. “Come on, we have to go. We’ve got a match and the rest of the team will be looking for us.”

“Iwa-chan, wait!” Oikawa grabs his hand, pulls Iwaizumi back toward him.

“What?”

Oikawa grins. “Don’t I get a real kiss? For good luck?”

“Nothing’s ever good enough for you, is it?” But he smiles, leans forward and brushes their lips together for a brief moment. “Now let’s go. We’re gonna be late.”

“So strict…” Oikawa links their fingers together, swings their arms back and forth. “You’re a true romance killer…”

He squeezes Oikawa’s hand tightly. "Shut up."

“Iwa-chaaan, if you break my fingers I won’t be able to play!”

“You’re so dramatic.” Iwaizumi sighs. “I’ll kiss you when we win, okay?”

Oikawa’s whole face lights up when he smiles. “Promise?”

And Iwaizumi smiles back, nudges his shoulder gently. “Promise.”   


End file.
